The Lonely Vampire Prince
by NekoHolic
Summary: (AU in a same world but without the apocalypse and war between human and vampire) Hyakuya family invited by the royal family of Tepes. What happened when Hyakuya Yuichiro, the heir of Hyakuya family, meet Asura Tepes, the vampire prince? Sure nothing would go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, another Asurayuu stuff from me! This time it's not a short one shot, but a series. Hope you guys like it! :3

AU setting: Still in the same world but without the apocalypse. Vampire and Japanese Imperial Demon Army still existed, but instead going on war, they had their own territory since the world goes normally.

.

* * *

.

"Hey Yuu-chan, quickly dress up already!" Mika whine at his roommate that still fixing his persistent, sticking-up bed hair.

"Aghh this thing won't go down!" He finally gave up and start fixing his tuxedo again. It took more time with him doing the hair than actually doing the clothing. He thought he want to made his hair neat and tidy, but it's not working at all.

"Don't worry, Yuu-chan! You looks good like that. I bet some ladies going to hit you later!" Mika softly tap his elbow to the black haired boy, that instead gave him a sarcastic look. "Ladies? Who? Shinoa?"

Mika almost burst in laughter. He always been the merry one on the group, and the most friendly one. Yuu on the other side is always bitter and cold, but he actually value his family, though he didn't want to admit it.

"Hei, you brat! Done already?" Someone barge in with a casual, careless smile in his face. The man had a regular built and his clothing resemble more of a military uniform than an actual formal attire.

"Guren-san, we're done in just a minute." Mika throw a friendly smile to the older man, and Yuu also nod with his usual plain face.

"Good, because I don't wanna put my excuse to the nobles just because you brat drag me down. Now let's go." Guren close the door, leaving the two again.

Yuichiro still didn't believe that they're invited to Sanguinem for an anniversary party of the vampire family. Ever since hundred years ago, the Tepes family have been in bad term with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. The vampire, with their own law, gave shelter, home and job for the poor, in exchange for their blood. The JIDA on the other way dislike their way, and with the new regulation, is now trying to talk with the high ranking progenitor of Tepes family, so they could work on it together.

In all honesty. not even Mika and Guren like the sound of this, since vampires known to look down on humanity. They live secluded from the world, but they exist and control the world from the shadow. JIDA, especially from Hiragi family, however decide to work together to them since they had great ambition to dominate the world. Guren Ichinose actually don't like the plan, but a lieutenant colonel couldn't do anything to oppose the all-powerful words of Hiragi.

So then, the whole member of Moon Demon Company going with Guren to Sanguinem. For this "mission" to subdue the vampire nobles, Guren team is the main diplomatic force, while Shinoa Squad is the main team socializing force. Silly for an army to do this, but this is what their superior ordered. On the whole group, only Shinya Hiragi had this excited bright smile painted on his face all day long.

"Ehh, Yuu-kun... What should we do when we talk to the nobles?" Yoichi asked his friend, and even the pink-haired man behind him seems to be worried. Only Yuu and Mika once live in Sanguinem until someone named Ferid let them go.

"Ahhh I guess you just talk normally. Nothing big even though they're a noble. Most of them is carefree and don't consider human as something valuable, so just do a poker face and don't piss them off." Yuu answered to the answer, and Mika nod. "The nobles is unlike most vampire that we ever meet. Though they see human like a livestock just like the rest, they're more friendly and casual sometimes. Well, depend on the person, really."

"Yep! Just put a wide smile and it's all gonna be alright~" Shinya replied with his usual playful tone, while Guren not even going to give a care. Goddamn Hiragi, what they think to ordered him to do this? At least he go with Shinya, so he's not going to be bored. Shinya is his best buddy, said Guren, though everyone know that their relationship is deeper than that.

"My, my! Then our Yuu-san going to get lots of problem with his stern face!" Shinoa slowly giggling, made fun of his friends as always. "Shinoa! You're mostly the one who would get us trouble with your attitude!" Yuu spat back.

The atmosphere are warm until they entered a big caverns, and the gate to Sanguinem is now present. Guren pass the official invitation to the guard, and even the vampire then bow down to them. Seems reading "Krul Tepes" on the paper drastically changed their view on the human visitor.

"So, this is Sanguinem? Cozy place, I must said." Kimizuki look around, and then Mitsuba poke him on the arm. "Stay on guard. Some report said that there some low-life scum vampire life on the alley, and they feast on human. Though the official rules prevent is, not even vampire follow the rules either. Just like human." The group nod on her note and continue walking down a long bridge until they arrived at the royal palace.

There are so many individual on the place, even on the outside. They all wore a mask, so it's not clearly visible whose the vampire and whose human. That's exactly what the party is; masquerade ball. Each participant of the party need to wear mask for each own, and everyone already had one prepared.

"Okay kids, get your mask on." Guren put a simple porcelain mask on his face while Shinya prefer a beautiful, golden butterfly half-faced mask. Yoichi and Kimizuki both wear simple smiling mask adorned with feathers, Shinoa is using a rather standing-out Pierrot mask, Mitsuba use a monochrome half-faced mask, while Mika wore a white angel mask, and Yuu use a plain black half-faced mask.

Once they get inside, the atmosphere get warm and lively. Nobody know who the vampire and who the human. Everyone mingle and mixed, and for just a day, they take aside their identity and use the mask to cover their true face.

"Yo, Guren!" Goshi greet the team as the whole team is ready, and just waiting at the lieutenant colonel. "Alright, we go by our own to talk with the Tepes family. You kids go have fun by your own." Guren casually wave away, and Shinya followed him right on behind.

Shinoa take a deep breath and try to hide her nervousness. "Well, now we're up to our own. Please enjoy your time socializing, then we'll wait for Guren to call us back. It's probably midnight when they're done, so we had more than six hour to spend freely." She sums their plan as she tune her pocket watch. Everyone nod and tune their watch as well before each go to their own direction, socializing with the unknown.

Yuu is the only one who can't do his job. He think, what he should do anyway? Oh well, at least the food is nice. He just grab few sweet snack and search a place to eat alone. Every seat is occupied, and the hallway is crowded. In attempt to search for a space, he found a stairway to the roof, and as he expected, no one was there.

Well, no one but one.

That night, that time, is the fated day when the two meet.

.

* * *

.

Thanks for reading! ^-^

Originally, this and the next chapter is one. But it got into 4K words, so I separate it into two part. 2/3 of the chapter separated into the second chapter, so the next one will be longer. I think it's alright though, as long I didn't put something too long for the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

In order to search for a place away from the crowd, Yuu go to the roof. Without he realize, he's not alone there.

When he get there, the horizon is mesmerizing beautiful. It's underground, but the light decoration around looks like a star. He never remembered Sanguinem to be this beautiful. While he enjoyed his time eating, he realize that in the other side of the roof, there is someone there. Maybe he search for a peace, away from the crowd, just like him?

Yuu turn his head and realize that the person had an abnormally long hair, even for a girl. The hair flowing like a cloud, wavy and ethereal. The small, sleek figure with a white dress and dark purple hair just looks so entrancing, Yuu quickly forgot about his food.

Trying to talk, he slowly creep closer to the person and awkwardly stand there, just admiring the beauty of this stranger.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He suddenly speak, and from just the light voice, it's hard to determine the gender of the person. "Ahh... errr... Yes?" Yuichiro stutter, surprised, and slightly blushing when he see the face of the stranger. He take out his mask and reveal his glowing red eye and fang. A vampire, and a rather cute one, he should said. He's not surprised to see a vampire with such beauty, since they're never age, but this one is beyond even their standard.

"Oh, I mean, the scenery. Not me." He chuckle softly. Even his gentle voice is entrancing. Yuu can't help but flustered when he take his word in a wrong way. Oh wait, it's a he? At this rate, he doesn't know and he's too afraid to ask. It might offended him.

"Ahh... Anyway, why you're here? The party is down there." He asked Yuu now, and the still-entranced Yuu finally goes back to reality. "Oh, I just don't like to be in the crowd. It's too full down there, and I need a little bit of space." He brushed his hair as he speak.

"Well, that's how a party should be. I can see that you're not here by your own, since it's probably not your will to attend the party." The vampire chuckle again, and Yuu only can nod. "Yeah, stupid Guren drag me here- I mean, my stupid parent-in-law did." He spontaneously mentioned Guren, and fix it quickly. However, the vampire seems recalled the name.

"Wait, Guren? You mean Guren Ichinose from the Moon Demon Company?" The vampire recognize the name, up to their surprise. Yuu quickly nod, though he didn't expect such development. "You're his friend?" He asked now, and the vampire shook his head.

"I just heard it from sis that she invited the Moon Demon Company from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for a talk. Didn't expect you're one of them." He take his time observing the taller boy. Sure he didn't looks like one of them, and he won't expect him to be one.

"Wait... Invited by your sis? You mean you're from the Tepes family?" Yuu's eyes widened, not expecting to be talking with the family of a high-ranked progenitor.

"Oh, so rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Asura Tepes, and just happened to be here because my sis drag me to here with this white frilly dress, and I don't like it. How about you?" Asura introduce himself with a playful tone. Now Yuu know that he's talking to a boy, and honestly, not like it disappoint him to learn the truth of his identity. In fact, he's honored because he never meet a vampire this polite before.

Yuu take off his mask and reply the introduction. "I'm Hyakuya Yuichiro, two of the last heir of Hyakuya family, a part of Moon Demon Army, and happened to be unfortunate enough to be dragged back to Sanguinem after we manage to go away long time ago." He smiled slightly, and realizing that Asura is staring right at his eye,

"Ehh that sound tough. So you used to live in here?" Asura asked, his eye still fixed on the human. "Yeah, until someone named Ferid or something gave us the free ticket to go. He's annoying and weird, I might even said he's a pervert, but in the end, he let us go. Seems he think it's all just a game, and he don't know that our life is so hard."

Hearing that, Asura burst into a small, childish laugh. "You know Ferid Bathory? That sassy troll? Oh god, this is hilarious. That sound like what he would do." Yuu then nod, seems finally loosened from the stiffness after hearing his laugh. "It does, because he think we're his personal toys or something!" Yuu replied rather loudly, seems pleased to finally find someone who despise Ferid. Mika don't had the guts to even do it.

"Well, may I ask something, Asura-sama?" Yuu finally had the audacity to speak, but Asura shoot it down quickly. "Just Asura, don't use those honorific. I don't like acting like a noble." Yuu apologize on that, but Asura protest again. "Don't apologize on every sentence. You don't need to treat me like I'm a noble. In fact, I don't want to be one."

That pique the interest of Yuu to know him more, especially when it related to his question. "You don't? Uhh, anyway, I just want to ask why you're here? I heard you said that you don't want to attend the party, but won't it get you some trouble? The official note said that all member of Tepes family will attend the party."

Asura turn to the side, gazing at the scenery afar, sighed. What reflect on his eyes is not anything but loneliness. "To be honest... I'm the next on the line to be the heir of Tepes family, and I don't want it. This party is set not only for the talk with human, but also with the vampire. My family must be arranging my marriage anytime soon."

"Forced marriage? That must be hard..." Yuu lean on the railway, put his hand on his cheek to support his head. "It is. They throw me some random vampire nobles, men or women, as long they see fit. For us, marriage is not to get a descendant, but only a symbol and ritual to strengthen the bonds between families. I don't want to be their tools just for that." He took another sigh, and gaze at the faraway horizon again. "I want to be free from all of this. I don't like being kept in here like a bird in a cage."

Yuu isn't sure how to console the noble vampire since he didn't want to be seen as impudent. He only know one thing for sure, that he know his feeling. "I once felt the same when I live in here. I always thought we're like a pet, being kept inside this big shelter. I want freedom, I want to see the outside world again." His word made Asura seen him like a whole different person now. He never know that this human share the same feeling like what he experience.

"I guess we're the same then. Maybe we could be a friend?" Asura lend his hand, and Yuu hesitantly reply it. "But... Is it okay for a noble to said that? I mean, you're from Tepes fami-" The smaller boy put his finger on the mouth of the speaker. "Forget that. I don't mind the different between us. After all, I never like how our race look down on human as if they're our livestock. I just want someone I can trust with. Are you okay with that?"

Yuu is both disbelieve and happy, and though hesitate for a moment, he happily accept his hand. "Okay then! Nice to meet you, Asura." The vampire then reply with a smile of happiness. "Nice to meet you too, Yuichiro!"

"Just Yuu is fine. Anyway, Guren might call me back anytime soon. So sadly, this is it. It's nice to know you though." He felt slight disappointment, but I guess this is as far as he could go. No way he could actually befriend a noble vampire from Tepes family. If other vampire know it, he would be executed for offending the nobles. After all, no way they could meet since he can't go in and out to Sanguinem as he wish.

"But we just meet! ...Fine, I guess I need to wait for another opportunity." Asura sighed again, felt somewhat sulky. Then his face suddenly lit again as he remembered something. He grab a paper and twist his nail to his index finger so drip of blood come. With it, he draw something on the paper and handle it to Yuu. "There is a grassy hill with some beautiful flower field right beside Sanguinem. I sometimes visit there during my spare time. I don't know when you able to go there, but I'll wait there every afternoon to evening for you."

Yuu take the paper and look at the genuinely pleased smile. He don't know if he's serious or not, but he don't want to made him waiting like that everyday. "Ehh do they had a phone or such thing in here? You don't need to be waiting for me everyday if you don't even know when I would come." Yuu felt worried about Asura even though they just meet. For a noble vampire to go that far for a human is something he hardly could believe.

"It's alright, I visit it almost everyday anyway. We do had communication device, but they would be able to track out call if I use it since it's not for personal use." Asura wish that he had those cellphone that human often mentioned. "Well, I'll try to get one later, somehow."

"If so, then you should take this." Yuu then tear the paper into two and draw his katana out of the sheath. He carefully cut his index finger with it and write down his number there. "When you had one, you should call me. I'll be waiting." Asura take the paper and realize that Yuu's blood still flowing. For a vampire, this is a temptation, but more importantly, he need to disinfect the wound.

"You don't need to do that. I could write by my own... Here, give me your finger." Asura grab Yuu's hand and put his finger to his mouth. Yuu instantly blushed as he felt that his hand entered his warm mouth. Unlike what he expected, the vampire didn't suck his finger off, but simply clean the wound.

"Done. Sorry for doing that all of a sudden." Asura clean his lips. His face grow red as seems he's enjoying it. Yuu on the other side blushed even harder, but trying to act normally. "Uhh... Thanks." Yuu retract his finger back and held it. It's still wet and warm, and the sensation still linger there.

It's a rather awkward but sweet moment there, until a loud ring come from his pocket. The watch buzz out as it's his time to return. "Sorry, my time to return back. See you next time, Asura." He quickly do the farewell and run to the stair as they wave to each other.

Down in the ballroom, everyone already assembling on the entrance, and when Yuu come, their face show that they know what happened. "You late, Yuichiro!" Kimizuki yell as the boy approached them. Even worse, Yuu forget to wear his mask, so they assume he didn't socialize at all.

"Oi, Yuu... Where the hell you're going?" Guren smirk to the boy, knowing that he failed his task like what he expected. "Probably rooftop. He must been too awkward to even socialize, so he borrow all the foods he could get and go search for a quiet spot, right Yuu-san?" Shinoa start teasing him again, and Yuu is still huffing, not replying them immediately.

"I'm not! I do my stuff too!" He hissed back at the group, and only Yoichi tried to pull it off. Shinya only smiled, did not want to delve into his personal matter. "Well, we're done with the talk, and we're heading home now."

The group the head outside and wait for Guren to prepare the car. When they're all in, everyone are talking about their own experience on the party.

"I didn't know that vampire had such a cool history! I meet this guy named Lacus and he's a good friend to talk with." Yoichi start telling his experience.

"I know that name since the vampire named Rene mentioned it. He's less annoying than the other vampire, so I rather chat with him all the time." Mitsuba cheerfully replied, seems just done having a fun time.

"Well, mine is with this two lady called Horn and Chess. Seems they're also a progenitor, though quite low, perhaps." Kimizuki calmly told his part as he fixed his glasses.

"That's fantastic, but not as fantastic as mine. I meet someone named Crowley Eusford, and he's the thirteenth progenitor! Cool, right?" Shinoa smug her achievement in pride.

"Ahhh long time didn't hear that name. I only meet with Ferid-sama, and he's the seventh progenitor. He's a little bit weird, but we get along just fine." Mika smile happily as he able to meet his old friend again. He never really like him, but he do owe him one for helping them out of Sanguinem.

"Yeah yeah, cool. Me and Shinya talk with the Tepes family, though sadly, their young heir is absent." Guren speak as he drive, seems not really pleased by the meeting. "Anyway, Krul Tepes said we should visit Sanguinem again very soon to continue the talk, so just get prepared~" Shinya inform his allies about the result of the talk.

"So, Yuu-kun, you meet anyone?" Yoichi asked the boy, that seems are looking to a piece of paper. "He probably didn't meet anyone, since I doubt that he even capable to-" Mitsuba tried to comment, but Yuu disregard her and replied Yoichi casually.

"Yeah, I meet someone named Asura, and we're a friend now." The word that come out from hi mouth send silence to the whole team. Shinoa team are surprised, but Guren and Shinya stare at him like they seen a ghost as they didn't believe on what he just said.

"Befriend a vampire? Sound like what you would do, Yuu-san!" Shinoa replied lightly, but Guren on the other way, seems treat it seriously. "Hold on, hold on... You mean Asura Tepes? From the Tepes family!?" Hearing the name now actually change the whole expression of the Shinoa squad, and Yuu on the other way just nod normally.

"Seriously!? Do you know that he's from the Tepes family!?" Kimizuki shout at him, and yet Yuu just calmly nod. "I'm surprised as well, but he's really nice. He's the most polite and well-mannered vampire I ever seen so far."

Shinya still in awe, especially since Yuu spit it out so casually. "That's mean they lied when they said that Asura Tepes is absent... What does it mean?" He look at Guren, and the man just gave him a shrug.

The whole Shinoa squad just stare at Yuu, but the boy ignore it and just lean to the window, still can't get him off from his mind. He wonder when he could meet him again?

On the same time, Sanguinem...

"Asura, hey wait!" Krul rush to her brother, demanding something and she doesn't seems to be pleased. "What it is, sis? I'm not in the mood for this." Asura just sit there alone on the ballroom, seems to be daydreaming.

"Why you're not on the party? We had a visitor and the whole family member suppose to be there!" She put her hand on her hips. She does pissed, but also worried about her brother.

"I'm not in the mood. After all, father just want to arrange my marriage again, right? When he will realize that I had no interest on those nobles?" He exhaled and walk away, leaving her sister. But she keep trying.

"Wait! What should I said to father later!?" He didn't answered, and Krul really giving up on talking with him. "Ahh screw it! But Asura, you know that you need to get a partner, right? You should at least get a lover or something, really." She walk along with him as they goes deeper into the castle. Asura just gave her a cryptic smile.

"Don't worry, I already had a plan."

.

* * *

.

Hi again on the second chapter! Originally this and the previous chapter is one single chapter, but I separate it to two since it get too long. XD 

If I change my mind, I go merge the two chapter into one soon. For now, this seems good.

The next chapter will be up on the next week or something, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is sunny, with calm wind and slight cloud. The weather is nice.

As always, Asura Tepes visited the hill nearby Sanguinem, spending his time on getting some fresh air and sightseeing. Unlike on the party, he just wear his usual casual dress, which is more comfortable for him to walk with than those frilly one.

He opened his small bag and take out a sketchbook. With assorted pen, he start drawing the scenery. After hundred of years in Sanguinem, he grow fond to the outside world, and from the hill, he often draw an art to admire the beauty of the world. True that he been out there during some of the mission, but not ever day, and not every year.

Someone come to the hill as well, and the occupied vampire didn't realize that someone watched him.

"That's awesome! You like to draw?"

Someone speak and it startled Asura. When he turned around, with blushed face, he see that Yuu is there. Unlike the last time, he wore black and white hoodie with jeans, and it honestly suit him better.

"Oh, it's you, Yuu. When you arrived?" Asura asked back, and the boy then sit beside him. "Like few seconds ago? You didn't realize?" Yuu asked again, and Asura shook his head.

"Nope. And to answer your previous question, I do like drawing and painting. I rarely ever go out from Sanguinem, so I like to sketch scenery of the outside world." He said as he continue the drawing. Yuu just watch in his side for a few minute, until Asura take a break from his work.

"Hey, Yuu... Where do you live? I want to try visit your place someday." Asura turn to Yuu as he smiled, and his tone contained a hint of curiosity.

Yuu surprised to hear him asking that, but to think about it again, he must want to see the outside world even more. "Me? It's on Shibuya, Tokyo. My school is there, and the HQ of the Imperial Demon Army is also there. It's quite far from here anyway." Yuu explain the place, and Asura seems even more interested.

He look at the younger boy as his red eyes seems gazing further than where he is now. Yuu only could wait, looking back at him awkwardly, and soon Asura made his thought as he smiled. "Maybe you could take me there on the next month or something?" He asked with lighthearted tone, seems to be rather excited.

The green eyes of Yuu open wide, hearing another unexpected words come from the vampire. He's honestly happy to take him there, but this is quite of a sudden. Then he realize that Asura isn't asking that because he wish to see his family or anything, but he just want to see the outside world. He must be lonely and bored to always stay inside Sanguinem, so no way he could reject such pure wish. After all, he think that it would be fun.

"Alright, I'll take you there on the next week if you want." Yuu smiled brightly, and Asura replied with an even greater joy as his inquiry been accepted. "Really? Thank you, Yuu!" The vampire giddily approached him, holding the hand of the other boy as he try to show gratitude. Yuu were instantly blushing, and Asura just realize that when he look up to the now-red face of the black-haired one.

"Oh, sorry. Been too excited." He apologize playfully. "I-It's okay! I know that you must want to see my place so bad." Yuu brushed his hair, still slightly in shade of red. It sound like a date, but he keep trying to convince himself that it's not.

After that, the two sit down on the edge of the cliff, watching sunset that soon will approach the horizon as they talked together for hours. When the time come, Yuichiro need to depart as walk down the hill to get on his bike. Before that, he gave Asura a smile as he said that he also look forward on the next week.

The small vampire hold his notebook on his chest tight, still slightly blushing as he imagine going out with him later, and it made him all warm. He about to sit down back and draw the sunset, but then he felt a presence approaching him from the gate of Sanguinem. It's probably some vampire servants of Tepes family.

Asura stand up and took a stance before jumping down the hill, alerting the vampire butlers. "What is it? You're not trying to sneak a conversation from me, right?" The short vampire gave them an accusing stare, and they rapidly shook their head, seems to be slightly terrified. "N-no! Of course not, Asura-sama! We just had a message the queen that she seek your attendance." They shakily trying to answered properly, but still in tense by the stare.

Asura then sighed and lower his eye. "Is that so? Alright then." He leave the guards and head into the tunnel.

"Why she need me? Don't tell me that it's about father again..." Asura increase the pace of his step, heading from the corridors to the top of the castle where she usually stay.

On a large room, Krul were watching the humans of Sanguinem from the balcony as she enjoyed a glass of blood. "What is it, sis?" Asura approached her, seems slightly displease by the disturbance.

"Oh, Asura, you're here. I just need to said that father was bit upset for you to not attending the party last week, and he's going to arrange you the marriage regardless." Krul casually explain the situation as she take another sip.

"Great, not like I care though." Asura about to leave again, but then Krul stop him by giving him a question. "Who is he, Asura?" The question made all his movement halt, stopped perfectly. His eye dilated, feeling like a knife stab him from behind. Do she know about him secretly meeting Yuu? No, she can't be.

"What do you mean by that, Krul?" Asura turn back with a cold stare fixated at her. When he's using her name, that's mean he's not playing again and it's a serious issue. "I know you had your eye on someone. I know you long enough to notice you faint smile as you seemingly think about someone... And I know you had no interest in girls." Krul replied with casual tone to show that she's not threatening him.

Asura sighed, and turn back again. "None of your business, sis. Anyway, I'm going out on the next week." The boy continue walking, until Krul shout at him with a wide grin. "Ohhh? A date?"

He ignore her, though he does blushed. "Shut up!" He shouted back without even looking at her and walk away from the room.

Krul still had the teasing smirk on her face, until she exhale and look at the scenery again. "Poor him... I hope he found the right person." She take another sip.

Meanwhile, on Tokyo, Shibuya...

A young boy were riding a motorcycle with a hype in his mind. Next week is the date, and though it's not an actual date, he's still excited for it!

He park his bike in the garage of his house, and inside, Mika already waiting by making their dinner. "Welcome home, Yuu-chan." He greet the black-haired one. Mika were wearing an apron, and ready to cook some soup. "Oh, I'm home, Mika. Are we going to eat a vegetable soup today?" Yuu frown at the blonde, and he nod. "Yuu-chan need more nutrition so you could grow up healthy." The raven one frown even more. "I grow up nicely already!"

Mika only can only smile however, since he realize that Yuu come home with a happy face. "Did something good happened?" He asked. Yuu look at him with "Huh?" and Mika explained with "Well, you seems to be really happy."

Yuu sit down on the couch and try to relax. "Well, I had a plan on the next week with a friend." He take off his thick jacket and loosened his belt. "Ohh? Is it your new girlfriend?" Mika tease the other boy. "It's not!" He brush it off with loud shout, slightly blushing.

Mika know Yuu long enough that it must be someone that he had interest with. As part of the family, Mika is the most observant, and watch over Yuu for anything. He want to ask more about who it is, but he doubt he need to ask. Yuu would later tell him by himself when his mood get better,

"It's... Asura. Remember that guy from Tepes family? He ask me to take him here." Yuu answered out of sudden, and Mika's smile froze. Not that he's surprised, he also didn't expect such development. "W...What?" He asked, with perplexed face.

"It's that vampire guy that I meet before! Geez, Mika." Yuu lean on the sofa as he stretch his body, and Mika was conflicted inside since he had so many things to said. In the end, he only smiled warmly. "I see. Yuu-chan really hard the quirk on making new friend, huh?"

The raven one simply smiled. "Of course I am!" Then he get up and pack his things. "I'm going to the room to rest a bit, okay?" He goes upstairs, while Mika quickly goes back to his dishes since he need to process them as soon as possible.

Yuu close the door and throw his jacket to the bed, and the rest on the floor. He then lay down on the bed, wondering how the next week would be? What they would do and where they would go?

What he know, that he would enjoyed it and he looking forward for it.

.

* * *

.

Author's Note

Sorry for this being so late! I'm on writer's block recently, and seriously, I had many things occupied my mind! _

Another chapter would come next week, hopefully.

IF NOT, then I'll instead write another Asurayuu short story that I had in my mind. (Yes, it's probably a smut)


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday, Hyakuya Yuichiro unable to sleep since he can't get his mind off from the event tomorrow.

Today, he's got all prepared and wear the best thing he got. He made sure to not looking awkward with classy suit he doesn't even fit with, but he doesn't want him to looks unappealing either. His green t-shirt with black and gray hoodie became his choice.

The air is still cold, refreshing, and calming, giving him more composed mind to prepare the day. He originally want to go with his bike, but he realize that he might get late. Sanguinem located below Kyoto, and they need to traveled few hours to reach Tokyo, not counting the traffic jam. So to do the travel, they agree to use the train instead.

He start the journey six and reach Sanguinem about three hours later at nine. He realize that he might be bit too soon for the date, but surely it's better early than late. When he reach the train stop, he continue to walk until he reach the outskirt of Sanguinem. On the top, the view of the distant horizon is beautiful with cloudy sky and blue ocean illuminated by the sunlight. The air is still cold, and the white puff of his breath is seen.

Yuu's eye widened at the sight of the small vampire that await him, sitting down toward the cliff while his long beautiful hair wave around by the morning wind. It's a beautiful sight. "Oh? You're arrived already?" Asura turn around and spoke softly, which made Yuu blushed. "Damn, he looks so angelic..." He thought.

"I... Yes, I rather come early than getting you waiting. You're up early too. The plan suppose to be around ten." He stuttered a bit, but finally could ease on as he speak. Asura stroke his cheek. "Truth to be told, I can't sleep last night. I'm too excited for the date- I mean, the day." He quickly correcting himself, seems to be really flustered as he accidentally called it a "date". Yuu can't help but surprised, the word get him right on the spot. Does he think it's a date as well? He's both happy, but also get really nervous now.

"Ahhh... Y-yeah! I can't sleep as well!" He awkwardly laugh, and the same thing with Asura. It help melt the ice between them, and situation got rather more casual now.

Asura smiled and approached him "So, ready for it?" He extend his hand to Yuu. The raven one were not only nervous, but also didn't expect for him to ask him for that. Yes, he ask him to held his hand as they walk together. However, the beautiful sight with the mesmerizing atmosphere of the sunrise made it so romantic, he simply can't resist it and extend his hand as well, accepting his hand. "Of course!" He smiled happily, ready for it.

They walked together down the hill, and Yuu can see the excitement in Asura's face since it's been a long time since he walk anywhere out Sanguinem. Whenever he had a mission to fulfill, they always go with vehicle directly from Sanguinem. The walking was smooth and the road isn't so crowded. However, once they reach the downtown, there are many cars and people passing by. Asura was more than fascinated with him turning his face everywhere to observe everything. Being a vampire that live for centuries, the latest growth of technology must be pretty amazing for him.

"Humanity already grow so far, and it's just been ten years!" He smile wide as he turn to Yuu, that can only smile back weakly. "Ten years is long enough for us to made lots of progress. So, it's been ten years since you're out of Sanguinem?" He ask back, and Asura shook his head. "I go out about three years ago, but just for a short mission to another vampire city. The last time I able to observe humanity from such close proximity on big cities is ten years ago. Even so, I was inside a car at that time." He explained his past visit to Yuu, which were listening carefully, especially since he's curious about him too.

After all the chat and walk, they reach the train station to ride the Japanese bullet train, also known as Shinkansen. It's a commonly-used mass public transport in Japan. There were so many people there, but it's not overload to the point of crammed, and luckily the two able to reserve some seat instead of standing there. Yuu was happy seeing how Asura's face get all bright and excited ever since he entered the train, as if he never had one, and probably actually never does.

As the train start moving and soon reaching full speed, Asura quickly switch his view to the window and get amazed by everything. The last time he ride train is centuries ago, and definitely not this kind of modern train. It was outstanding when he compare the current world with the one on his sepia memories.

Asura were in high spirit and chat happily with Yuu, and he was happy too with the enthusiastic vampire. After about three hours, they reach Tokyo, in around noon. Asura was amazed ever since he come to out from the train, or should be said, he's already amazed as the train reach Tokyo since he can see the overview of the city from there. People were everywhere and the building was so high. As they go out and walk, he get astonished even more by how the world have grow to be this advance.

In Shibuya, the two walk the downtown, and as they talk, Asura suddenly ask for a moment as he approached a small shop. Turned out he want to buy a floppy beach hat, or sun hat, which usually used for women. "The sunlight get too strong. I don't like it." He smiled to Yuu as he wear and fit it to his head, and it looks great along with his white dress. "Ohh? Is it..." He just got sudden realization. "Wait, can vampire really walk on daytime?" He asked what already a late question, and something he never think of since Asura and the other vampire go out in a day normally. He's worrying now though.

"It's fine. We're using protective gear against sunlight, but I still don't get used on such heat." He speak again as he walk out from the shop. "But an ice cream treat would be wonderful!" He smiled wider, subtly asking for a treat. Yuu didn't see that coming, and after thinking, he smiled wide too and walk together along him. "Then I'll show you one of my favorite place. You'll like it."

As the two walk away, there was a blonde passing through there and accidentally spot Yuu going out with someone. Mikaela wondered who is that, and out of curiosity, decide to follow him. So Yuu-chan does go out for a date, which he's fine with, but he just can't help but feeling curious.

Without the two know someone was watching, they continue walk through the city into a small cafe. In the open terrace area nearby trees that made it looks like a park, there was tables with parasol for people to eat and chat.

"Ohhh I see... Your family is pretty interesting." Asura commented as Yuu done talking about Mika, the orphanage, and Guren as their adoptive father. "It is. Mika can do so many things and usually take care of things for me. So the very least I could do is not to made him worried and take care of my own things." Yuichiro talk about Mika to Asura as they wait for their order, not realizing the real Mika was there, behind the trees. The blonde didn't care much that beyond the trees is pavement road for pedestrian to walk. He just slip there right behind the trees and bushes, and high chance someone was looking at him right now.

"Sorry for the wait. Here is the order. Crispy Chocolate and Strawberry Vanilla." The waiter come with two glass, one is with chocolate ice cream and one with strawberry ice cream. As Yuu dig in happily, he stop as he realized something. "Wait... Isn't vampire only could consume blood? Right?" He stare at Asura, and the small vampire simply smirk as he take a spoon and ate it. "That's right, but we still could taste food normally. We don't really need the nutrition of normal food and only need blood, but doesn't meant we can't taste human food at all. It won't satisfy us so we don't usually ate anything big, but if it's just ice cream or few snacks, it doesn't matter anyway. It's just like drinking water. Anything can drink water even if it's not a food" He explain it as he continuously ate the ice cream, spoon to spoon. "By the way, this thing is really delicious!" He smiled brightly, and it made Yuu relieved. "A-ahh I see. I'm just really glad you like it." His mind is still tad absent by his explanation.

Meanwhile Mikaela continue watching carefully, someone then tap his shoulder lightly and startle him. "Hi Mika-chan!" A cheerful feminine voice spoke behind him and made the blonde jumping. "S-Shinoa! Don't do that to me!" He shout softly to her, not wanting to blow the cover. "What you're doing? Stalking?" She tease-fully asked. Mika can only sigh and can't hide anything from them. There also Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Mitsuba, so he prefer not to tell everything to everyone, but surely it's not a problem. "Well, I see Yuu-chan going with his new vampire friend, so I decide to see what they're doing." He rub the back of his head and smiled apologetically as if he's feeling guilty over it. Mikaela is already like Yuu's big brother figure, so everyone know this protective and watchfulness side of him.

"Ahhh with Asura-san? Now I wanna see too!" Shinoa try to sneak behind the trees but only able to see the glimpse of them as Mika pull her shoulder. "Shhh! You're going to blow our cover!" He warned her, and she could only say sorry. "Let us do it slowly and- Wait, where are they?" Mikaela look around and did not found them on the table again. It's empty, leaving only two glass of ice cream leftover.

"Ahhh they done eating and go as you two talk." Yoichi told them what he seen, which made both Shinoa's and Mika's face grew darker in seriousness as if they're in danger. "Come on Mika! We need to catch up!" Shinoa jump from the pavement by passing cement block that divide the pavement with the terrace. "Oi, Wait!" Mika quickly follow her. They look around, but the two already disappear beyond the crowd.

Meanwhile the two curious stalker lost them, Yuu and Asura continue their walk into many place of the city. Visiting some mall, eating snack together, having a walk on a park, sightseeing on many place, until sun start to goes down. It's a really fun time for them, able to spend time together and do so much things. Even if the time is short, they value it so much.

Soon twilight approach the horizon, and the sky grew faintly more orange. The two were simply walking down on a park. The place is high enough and lonely for them to be able to see a sunset together. "It's beautiful, but this mean it's time for me to go home soon." Asura smiled and heave at this. It's such a short time and he wish it could go longer.

"It can't be helped, but we'll meet again soon. When I had the money, I'll take you here again, later." Yuu smiled gently to Asura. The vampire then suddenly wonder what's up with him speaking about money. "Could it be that this trip is pretty expensive for you?" Yuu quickly had change on his expression and try to put a cheerful face to not getting him worried. "Don't worry, I'm okay! It's just that using the train four times in a row would be really expensive for me. After all, I need to take you home, and go back to Tokyo again." He rub his head as he explain.

"Really? It's that expensive?" Asura wondered how much it cost. As noble, he never had issues with money. "Then I'm fine going back on my own. You don't need to waste your time and saving just for me." Asura suggested an idea, but Yuu quickly denied. "No don't need to! It's very rude of me to do such thing to-" Asura cut it as he put his index finger on Yuu's mouth. "Because I'm a noble? Because I'm not getting used to this? Don't worry about me, Yuu. I understand how the train worked just by watching you doing it and by your explanation." He playfully explained his excuse as he put away his finger.

"Well, I won't insist, but sure you'll be okay?" He look at Asura worriedly and the little vampire come closer to Yuu and gave him a cheerful, happy grin. "I'm stronger than what I look! After all, I never really spend my saving and I want to do something to help you too." He try to convince Yuu again, and the green-eyed boy could only exhale and nod. "Alright, but be careful. And that doesn't mean you're going alone either since I'll escort you until the train come." He gave his usual cheeky look and Asura could only giggle. "Deal!"

The two walk away from the park as sunset come, and by the station, it's already getting dark. The place was pretty crowded, and the two need to stay close to not get separated.

"It's so full in here." Asura commented on the situation and Yuu didn't expect this either. "Well this is a busy hour where people just going to get home, so it's not really a wonder." He speak as he grab his phone and see the clock, making sure they're on time. They could only waiting for now.

Suddenly, surge of people coming and Asura being pushed away from Yuu, but fortunately Yuu manage to reach out and hold his hand before he got away. He pull him in away from the crowd and were looking really concerned. "Be careful next time. Are you okay?" He ask him as his face get closer, and Asura's face start to grow in rose red as he replied. "Ahh... Yes... And my hand..." He avert his eyes as he point out that Yuu still hold his hand tightly. Yuu's expression changed in surprise and blossomed red, but he realize that he shouldn't let him go again for their own good.

"I... It can't be helped... Let's stay this way just until the train come." He avert his eyes too as he try to not think of it, but he couldn't. "Uhhh yes... You're right..." Asura muttered slowly as his mind start to steamed and his heartbeat increase. He doesn't usually lost his composure, but holding hand with Yuu while he's obviously blushing too only made it worse for him. For the next ten minute, it felt like forever for them, and they constantly being restless about it. However, even though none of them willing to admit, they were really happy and they enjoyed such rare, lucky occurrence that this moment happened.

The loud announcement of the station awakened them back to reality since they're totally out of their mind. The train soon come and the two quickly prepared themselves. "A-ahhh I guess I need to go now!" Asura reluctantly let go his hand as he gestured a parting gesture. "Ah yes it's..." Yuu stuttered as he isn't ready to said anything yet, but he brace himself and shout to Asura that start to got carried away by the crown.

"Asura! I really enjoyed spending time with you!" It's all he could think of in such short time, and Asura turn back with a wide smile on his face as he wave away. "Me too! See you next week, Yuu-chan!"

With that, everyone got into the train and leave Yuichiro by himself now. His heartbeat still slightly racing by it. The whole date, then the holding hand, and their dramatic departure. "He just called me "Yuu-chan" in the end. How cute." He giggled by himself as he go out from the station and going home with many sweet memories in his mind.

Meanwhile Asura sit alone on whatever spot he can get, and exhale. His face still slightly warm, and he continue holding his own hand, then kissing it with a flustered, embarrassed smile. He was genuinely happy with everything. Their time maybe short, but he treasure it as something precious more than his empty years alone all this time. He'll not forget about it and as he go home, he continue being bashful, remembering the awkward-yet-adorable moments.

Meanwhile...

"Mika! Do you find them yet!?" Shinoa shout to Mikaela which few block away from her. "Gahhh no sign of him! We're lost!" He grew frustrated as he start to gave up. "Where are you, Yuu-chan!?" He scream out.

On the other side, Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Mitsuba could only sweat and feeling out of place by the two stalking shenanigans.

Without they know, Yuu-chan and Asura already going home. By the time Mika was home, Yuichiro was chilling on the sofa, and Mika was totally speechless, too tired to even speak about it, let alone asking him about how the date goes.

.

* * *

.

 **Author's note.**

SORRY for not updating anything for a month or more! _

Art block hit me like a brick and I'm busy with so many things. What I mean by busy is, I had 3 or more books on Wattpad, then need to take care of roleplay thread, then Tumblr, and now Fanfiction account, meanwhile I had my own life too.

Anyway I suppose to upload this chapter like a month ago but I just can't. There is an issue. The issue is that I plan for Yuu to go with bike to Sanguinem, but when I research for it, Sanguinem located on Kyoto... Then I research again on how long it would take to go from Tokyo to there with a bike? Well, more or less, 4 to 6 hours. Yes, it's that long. So I had no other choice to edit it and go with train since it's just about three hours.

Well, I hope the next chapter may go smoothly unlike this one. :3


End file.
